


Urbex

by herilaveur



Series: ELU saison 6 [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: For the at the request of Lifeforyou : I can imagine one of the urbex people trying to get to know Eliott (even without romantic intentions) and him being all "I have a boyfriend, lucas. He's hot, and smart, and really funny, and i love him more than anything. Lucas. That him, he's my baby. Did i mention I love him" so um y'know, feel free to write more about eliott having that conversation with someone! 😉
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELU saison 6 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740727
Comments: 15
Kudos: 156





	Urbex

Eliott looks at his phone and tracks the GPS signal. He loves it. Find out where he's going only when he gets there. It's all the fun of Urbex parties. That and discovering incredible places. That's how he got to know the little belt. That's how he knew the perfect place to take Arthur who wanted to scream about his hearing loss. And that's how he came down the stairs tonight in such excitement. He loves it when places are underground. He knows he's in the fifth arrondissement, but he has no idea where he is. 

And he finds out fast. It's a fucking bomb shelter. There's a bomb shelter that was used during the war that can hold almost 2,000 people underneath the feet of Parisians and they don't even know it. 

And as usual when he visits a place like that, Eliott wants to leave a trail. He walks through the galleries, relaxes to the sound of music and drinks his beer when he finds the perfect place: a tiny little room where there is nobody. He takes out one of his spray cans of paint and puts his signature in one of the corners at the bottom of the wall.

''Fuck, man, you're Otteli !''

Eliott raises his head and smiles.

''Yeah. So I hear."

A red-haired girl crouches down next to him and touches the drawing that Eliott uses as his signature: the raccoon.

''Why are you spraying raccoons?''

''I love them. That's just my signature."

She gets up, leans up against the wall and looks at Eliott and smiles.

''I'm Laura, and I'm really glad I finally ran into you. My buddies and I are really impressed. How'd you get your raccoon on the abandoned building in the 10th ? And on the 16th, on the tower. Must have been really hard."

And the look of admiration in his green eyes makes Eliott feel like a superhero. And that's totally dumb, because all he does is put his signature anywhere he wants. He doesn't really understand the kids' enthusiasm for it, but it's cool. However, he's certainly not going to admit to this girl that the Tower in the 16th or the Building in the 10th are totally reckless places. He won't tell anyone that the only reason his signature is there is because he was having a maniac episode. He didn't tell Lucas, he's certainly not gonna tell that girl. He remembers too much of Lucas' worry when he came home after 2 days of absence, his hands stained with paint, broken glass in one arm and his clothes covered with dust. 

''You're doing this alone?''

Eliott runs his hand through his hair and leans against the wall, leaving some distance between him and Laura.

''Yeah. Always alone usually."

A big smile comes over his face and Eliott understands that she wasn't just talking about the tags.

''Okay, cool. If you don't want to be alone tonight, you can come over to my place."

Eliott shakes his head and smiles.

''Sorry. I have a boyfriend."

He doesn't miss Laura's disappointed face and then the flash of hope on her face. She narrows the space between them and gently strokes his cheek.

''We don't have to tell him. And then, maybe you'd finally realize you like it girls too.''

Eliott laughs out loud and then apologizes.

''Sorry. Do you really think that kind of sentence works with gays? The most beautiful woman in the world could say that to my boyfriend and he'd still push her away.''

"What about you?''

''Well, it's different I guess, I've been with girls before, and I've been with guys before... I don't care. I don't care about the gender of the person I'm with, I care about the person."

''So? For this night?"

Two girls and three guys come up to them and introduce themselves laughing like Laura's friends as she gives them a dark look. Eliott smiles at them before he turns to her.

''So, this night, I'm going to go home to the most beautiful person in the world to me and I'm totally in love with him. Lucas is an angel come down to earth. When I first saw him, it took my breath away. I'd just moved to a new school, and there he was with his buddies. And it was as if something had slapped me. After that, he was all I could see. His smile reflected in his eyes, his weightless hair and his amazing blue eyes. I swear, sometimes I feel like they're going to turn white because they're so light blue. It's like a summer sky, without any clouds. And then he's so sexy. And the worst part is, he doesn't even know it, and that makes him even hotter."

''Do you have a picture?'' asks the guy with the earring.

Eliott smiles and pulls out his phone, revealing his favorite picture of Lucas: the one on the screen saver. The one that was posted on his insta with the word that sums up everything Lucas is: him. 

And even if it's dated March 2019, it's definitely his favorite picture. Their arms are intertwined so that each holds the other while their heads rest against each other. And in this photo, Lucas has his smile of the happy days: the one that reflects right into his eyes. And Eliott likes this picture because he knows that at that moment, Lucas was happy just because they were both.

''He really looks like an angel!'' confirms one of the girls.

''Yeah. But don't trust him too much, if you give him a good reason, he won't hesitate to fight'' says Eliott, raising his eyebrows.

''How long have you two been a couple? You're a complete fell," laughed one of the girls.

''We celebrated our one-year anniversary in February. And, yeah, I totally fell for him. He's just everything."

''And why doesn't he ever come with you?''

Eliott turns to the guy who just asked him that question.

''He's studying for his finals. He's trying to get a mention. And even though he's definitely gonna get one, he still wants more, so he's working harder. And that's what makes him even smarter. Besides, he doesn't like parties like this: noise, darkness, people. He prefers parties with friends. He's really a friends's guy. When I went out with him, I took the whole pack: him and his buddies. And it's just perfect. He takes care of everyone around him and looks out for every single one of his friends and for me."

''And I guess you take care of him?'' Laura says, rolling her eyes.

''Oh yeah. That's my baby. The person that I love the most in the whole world. No. The one I love the most in all the universes. And now I'm gonna go find him and tell him how much I love him and how lucky I am that he's come into my life and he won't come out."

Laura sighs before she puts her hand on Eliott's shoulder.

''Holy shit, you two are so fucking lucky. You almost make me want to be in a relationship."

All Laura's friends burst out laughing, and that makes Eliott laugh, too.

''Hey, I said almost!'' she laughs ''I don't think I'm cut out for this. I like to feel free. To be able to be myself."

"Honestly," says Eliott, grabbing his bag, "that's all the trouble I wish you. I've never been as free in my mind since I had Lucas on my side."  
  
Eliott just popped to the surface of the city and pulled out his phone. Lucas answers on the second ring, but there's a lot of noise behind him.

''Hy Lovely boy.''

Eliott rolls his eyes and giggles. It's definitely only Lucas who's allowed to call him that.

''Hey, babe, what are you doing?''

''I went to keep Arthur company at the asso and as we left Camille dragged us to meet Mika at the bar. So now we're at the bar. What are you doing?"

"I love you."

There's a pause, and Eliott knows Lucas is worried. 

''I'm fine, baby. I'm just totally in love with you. And there are nights like this when I think I'm so lucky to be living in this universe with you."

He hears Lucas say goodbye to the guys and he hears the moment he comes out into the street because he can't hear the noise behind him.

''I love you, too. And now we're going home right now. First one there gets to pick his reward."

Eliott smiles as he speeds up the pace. 

''That's silly, you know no matter who gets first in the home, we're going to pick the same reward. And that's going to involve us getting naked and making so much noise the neighbors are going to hate us."

Lucas is laughing into the phone. 

''Well, you better get there quick then.'' Lucas says before he hangs up. 

Eliott stuffs his phone in his pocket and runs as fast as he can, laughing. He's feeling so happy and so free.


End file.
